The Family Jewels
by discoballmind
Summary: Dexter takes Sparrow down to visit his family for the first time since the two have started dating. Sparrow has been dreading this since day 1, mostly because he's afraid of not being liked by his boyfriend's parents, and partially because royalty intimidates him in general. Needless to say, this is going to be a long weekend. (Dexrow)
1. The Family Jewels

**Hello everyone! I've been trying to write more lately and this story just spawned out of a small idea I had awhile back. I wrote it just for fun, and a bit quick too, so it may not be all that great just a warning! Also I have a NSFW version of this story up on my newly created account on AO3 and a link to that can be found on my profile page. Make sure to favorite and leave a review and maybe even check out my other account if you can! ~DiscoBallMind**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Family Jewels

* * *

Dexter Charming's beautiful blue eyes fluttered opened. He fuzzily came to the realization that he must've fallen asleep on accident during their car ride to his parents' castle. He looked over to his boyfriend, Sparrow Hood, who was seated beside him, still sound asleep. A smile crept across Dexter's face. _Sparrow looks so cute when hes sleeping._ He thought. Dexter leaned over and planted a soft kiss on his boyfriend's soft cheek. The two were staying the weekend there and Sparrow was finally going to meet Dexter's parents. His arms stretched above his head and he yawned loudly. He then contemplated leaning his head onto his shoulder and falling back asleep, but the sight of his family's castle through the windshield stopped him; they were going to be arriving shortly.

"Hey. Hey Sparrow. Wake up." Dexter softly nudged him with his elbow. Sparrow simply grumbled something in his sleep and tried to turn away. He huffed, frustrated with his boyfriend's stubbornness. Sparrow was a heavy sleeper and it usually took Dexter forever to wake him up politely. Dexter gave up the politeness and bumped against him again, this time just a bit harder. "Sparrow, wake up!" He said louder. Sparrow shook himself away, surprised at Dexter's sudden, loud outburst.

"I wasn't sleeping! I was just, uh, restin' my eyes." Sparrow lied. He rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times, getting adjusted to the brightness from the sun outside. He looked around, confused and disoriented. "Yeah, I was just closin' my eyes for a bit, that's all." Dexter shook his head, chuckling lightly.

"Yeah right you dork, you were knocked out!" He chided, but he cuddled up against Sparrow anyway, feeling the warmth of his body. After a few minutes of silence from waking up and getting used to their surroundings, Dex broke the silence."We're almost there, are you ready?" He asked cautiously. It was no secret that Sparrow was nervous; he had never met his boyfriend's parents and, well, his destiny was to steal from royalty so he didn't really think this would turn out that well. Dexter thought it might not go well either, but he still had hope. He knew his older brother, Daring, wouldn't approve of their relationship, because Sparrow is a Rebel instead of a Royal, but he couldn't be quite sure how his father, King Charming, would react. Dexter told his parents all about Sparrow, going on and on about him sometimes for hours at a time and he even played some of his music for them, and he told Sparrow about his parents and what they were like.

"I guess so." Sparrow replied halfheartedly. He looked out the window and sighed. _This could really make or break our relationship. _Sparrow thought to himself sadly, he really was happy with Dexter, and he couldn't bear to see it end. The two had gotten so close over the course of their relationship, and sometimes Sparrow thought Dex might be the only person who really cared about him, besides his bandmates but this was different.

He could remember their first date; a nighttime get-together at a local lounge where Sparrow routinely played. The two talked and laughed the entire night, sometimes brushing their feet together and blushing at their accidental game of footsie. They ate dinner together, enjoying every minute of the time they spent together. At the end of the night, they argued over who would pay the bill and in the end he let Dexter pay, but when they got in the car Sparrow snuck enough cash to cover the bill into Dexter's pocket without him noticing. He had reverse robbed him. Sparrow always thought that was funny, he was the son of Robin Hood and he was usually stealing from someone, but here he was giving his own money away. _It was worth it_, he thought.

He also remembered their first kiss. The two had given each other little pecks on their cheeks every once in awhile, but their first full fledged kiss came later. Dexter had shown up at one of Sparrow's shows as a surprise and sat in the first row. He sat through the entire show with a smile on his face, and a glimmer of happiness in his eyes. Sparrow could see it from on stage, he was proud of him and amazed with Sparrow's skill. After the show Sparrow found him bragging to people that his boyfriend was the lead singer of the band who played, and he couldn't help himself, he grabbed Dexter's shoulder, turned him around and kissed him passionately. Dexter was shocked at first, but he went with it, loving every minute -every second- his lips were against Sparrow's. When Dexter asked him what had come over him, Sparrow just said he wanted to give him a surprise too.

"-Sparrow, I said we're here!" Dexter repeated for probably the 10th time, wondering what his boyfriend was so lost in thought about. He knew Sparrow was nervous, but he didn't think he was this anxious. _Please everything go well_. He thought to himself before bumping against Sparrow again. He finally snapped out of his trance and looked back at Dex.

"Sorry! I was just doin' some thinkin'." Sparrow said quickly. The car door opened and the two boys stepped out,. Dexter thanked the chauffeur who brushed it off, claiming it was only his job. Sparrow shook his head and chuckled. _You're just too nice, but I guess that's why I like you so much._ He thought.

Dexter grabbed his hand and led him up the walk to the main entrance of the castle. They stopped in front of the large doorway and paused. He heard Sparrow take a deep, shaky breath and let it out. He gave Sparrow's hand a reassuring squeeze and gave him a small smile. It was time.

Sparrow clutched his luggage tightly in his hands. "This could be a long weekend..." He muttered under his breath as the door opened before them, then he readied himself for one of the most nerve wracking events of his life.


	2. Home

Chapter 2: Home

* * *

Dexter and Sparrow stepped inside the beautiful and majestic foyer. It was adorned with red and gold wallpaper and marvelous hardwood floors. Everything seemed so well placed and perfect. It was easy to see that every object in the home was placed with expertise and care. Sparrow felt like he couldn't touch anything around him, for fear of breaking something or moving it from its spot. He held his luggage close to his body and tried to take up as little space as possible. Dexter on the other hand threw down his bags and yelled down the main hall.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" He shouted. He was used to the sheer beauty of his home and it hardly phased him now. Dexter started down the large hallway, with his boyfriend in tow. They glanced first into a dark, yet charmingly cozy den with a fireplace. Then into a dining room with a table big enough to fit at least two dozen people. Sparrow was simply in shock, he had never been somewhere with such high ceilings or so much detail in one building. It was all so ornate and foreign to him.

The pair found Dexter's parents in a room just off of the kitchen. It was a smaller room, but it was still gigantic compared to a normal home, and it was just as pretty as the rest of the castle. The king and queen were seated in two matching, luxurious wing-back chairs that faced two empty ones of the same caliber. Dexter stepped in first and Sparrow followed him in a shy manner; he stayed extremely close to Dex and hadn't said one word the entire time.

"Hey guys!" Dexter said happily. It had been awhile since he had gotten to go home, and he missed his parents a lot. His homesickness actually sparked the idea of this visit, and when he called to arrange it, his parents said they wanted Sparrow to come along too. And now here they were.

The queen rose first; she made long elegant strides with her arms open to embrace Dexter in a tight hug and then plant a kiss on his cheek. "Oh Dexter! I've missed you so!" She proclaimed in a voice that somehow perfectly matched her regal status and attitude. She hugged him tightly again and Dexter blushed, embarrassed.

She had hazel-colored hair, just like Dexter's, and those same beautiful blue eyes that Sparrow always found himself getting lost in. She had a slim figure, and high, gorgeous cheekbones; basically she was the definition of regal beauty. The king was definitely not bad looking either, but he looked more like Daring Charming, Dexter's older brother. He had bright, blonde hair and a muscular physique, but he still had the same lovely aqua eyes. They really were a picturesque family.

King Charming came to him next, giving him a welcoming smile and a comforting pat on the back. "I've missed you as well my son." The king stated. He looked like a very stern man, which worried Sparrow greatly. But his voice was kind and as was his smile. King Charming actually noticed Sparrow standing a bit distanced from the family, and he put out his hand towards him. "And you! Sparrow was it? Dexter has told us all about you, come sit with us and have a chat!" He invited.

"Oh my!" The queen said, startled. "I hadn't even noticed you standing over there so quietly." She stepped forward, towards him, and he had to resist the urge to take a step back. The queen looked him up and down and gave him a smile. "You look just like Dex described, almost to a tee. I never would've thought you'd be this quiet, however, your music was so loud!"

"Oh, haha, yeah my music." He said awkwardly and then he shot his boyfriend a look; Dexter never mentioned anything about showing his parents -his _royal_ parents- Sparrow's loud rock-and-roll music. Dexter just smiled and shrugged.

Once they were all seated, the questions began. Sparrow and Dexter had expected this however, and the duo even planned some practice responses.

"So, how are your grades?" The queen probed. The pair had talked about this one before hand and had created an answer.

"Oh, uh, my grades? Well, with Dex's help I do pretty well in all my classes. He tutors me a lot." He said quickly. It was true, in fact, that Dexter practically taught Sparrow all the things he needed to know. Hey it wasn't _his_ fault band practice lasted so late that he slept through a lecture, again.

"Yes, good." The king nodded approvingly. "He's always been the one to help other people out. Kind and generous, just like a king should be." The king's compliment received a shy smile from his son. "How about your band? I hear you're quite popular at the school." He asked.

They didn't need to prep for that question, Sparrow could talk about his music for hours at a time if he wanted. "My band rocks!" He stated loudly. The glimmer in his eyes grew brighter and Dexter just smiled. He loved to see him so passionate about something. "We just had our 4th sold out show this month! FOURTH!" Sparrow continued happily. He babbled on and on and the king and queen just listened as he spouted information about his music. He finally stopped when he realized he was talking too much, and he just smiled awkwardly with a bright red, flustered face.

"So," The king started again after a brief moment of silence. "You're the son of Robin Hood, if I'm not mistaken." Sparrow swallowed hard, he knew where this was going. He gave a small nod and the king continued. "Have you decided to take on the role of your father and become a thief, or have you chosen to rebel against your destiny and rewrite it?" The question hung in the air for what seemed like an eternity. Sparrow's mind just cleared. He could hardly remember a thing about himself, let alone his destiny.

"I, uh- I'm thinking about, you know, just uh not becoming the next Robin Hood, and making a career out of my music. I-I know someone who thinks they can help me, like, make it big." He sputtered awkwardly. He cursed himself in his head, fearing that he messed everything up.

There was more silence, but it was broken by the king yet again. "Well, I hate to sound in the least bit rude, but how can we be sure you're not lying to us?" Sparrow felt like he had been kicked in the gut, he wasn't expecting a question like this, and neither was Dexter.

"Dad-" He started in an angry tone, but he was silenced by a gesture from his father. King Charming stared right at the boy in front of him. The boy with a bright red face and obvious sweat resting on his brow.

"I-I, uh, I mean you can trust me, just because my dad's a thief, that doesn't mean doesn't mean I am. M-My father doesn't even steal anymore, he has a day job!" Sparrow tried to explain nervously. His face felt like it was on fire, and it looked like it too.

"Well, I think you've already stolen one thing from me." The king said sternly. Dexter looked from his father to Sparrow, confused and upset. He hadn't let Sparrow out of his sight since arriving, and also Sparrow may not be that smart, but he wasn't dumb enough to steal from them.

Sparrow looked just as confused, and even more afraid, his eyes were as wide as dinnerplates. "I didn't-" He tried to explain quickly. His heart was pounding and he was sweating profusely. The king's face was as still as stone as he glared down Sparrow. There was dead, awful silence in the large room. He was sure he could hear his own heartbeat. _I haven't stolen anything, oh godmother they hate me enough to accuse me of a crime I didn't commit. I'm in deep dragon crap. _He thought to himself feverishly. Dexter looked as he was ready to say something, but the king spoke again.

"You seem," King Charming continued. "to have stolen my son's heart." He said, cracking a smile at the end. Dexter let out a large breath and rolled his eyes. The queen chuckled lightly from her chair. Sparrow still looked beyond shocked.

"Daaaad! Did you really have to do that?! You're royally lame!" Dexter cried out.

"He's been planning it all week dear." The queen said, rolling her eyes. The king couldn't be more pleased with himself, he had the biggest smile on his face and was just so proud he executed it perfectly. Sparrow, however, still looked like he had just seen a ghost.

King Charming looked at Sparrow, as if he was waiting for him to laugh too. "It was a joke." He stated. Sparrow let out such a big breath, he might've looked like the son of the big bad wolf. "Dexter told us he trusts you a lot, so I guess that means we have to trust you too. So don't disappoint us." The king said seriously, but with a light tone.

"I won't!" Sparrow promised quickly. His heart was still pounding incredibly fast, and his face was still red, but he was relieved to know that Dex's parents weren't really upset with him and they even had a sense of humor, even if it did almost cause Sparrow to have a heart attack.

The queen yawned, and stood up. "I think it's time I retire to bed, it is getting rather late." She explained. Her husband stood up too and nodded.

"I agree. Don't stay up too late you guys. And I am sorry I scared you, but you have to admit it was pretty hilarious right?" The king's grin removed all anger from Sparrow, he just couldn't be mad at the king. He and queen started to walk out of the room together, but the queen paused and turned before leaving.

"You guys better be up bright and early tomorrow for breakfast. And Sparrow? It was wonderful to finally meet you. Dexter make sure to show him to his room. Sweet dreams you two." She added with a smile.

Dexter shook his head. "I can't believe he had the nerve to do that to you! To us! Ugh, I should've warned you that my dad was lame. I mean I thought he was lame but this is a whole _new_ level of lame." He ranted. Sparrow actually smiled for the first time that night.

"Now I see where you get your lameness from." Sparrow laughed. Dexter threw a pillow at his boyfriend and laughed too.

"The only one who's lame here is you, actually. Now c'mon you dork, let's go to bed." Dexter chuckled.


	3. Before I Ever Met You

**Here is the final chapter in this little story enjoy! ~DiscoBallMind**

* * *

Chapter 3: Before I Ever Met You

* * *

Dexter showed Sparrow to his room and once he was alone in his room he surveyed his surroundings. It was an extremely spacious room, big enough to be a master suite in anything other than a castle. The room had a large bed with a dark sage-green comforter and matching sheets, and upon closer inspection there was small gold detailing on all of the linens. There was a vanity with drawers and a chair seated in front of it, and next to that was a door. The door led to an equally as big bathroom. It was outfitted with a mirror as large as could be and both a jacuzzi and glass-paneled shower. Sparrow's eyes were caught by a strange article of clothing that was hanging next to the shower door. He walked to it, almost cautiously, and examined it. It was a luxurious forest green robe with dark red monogramming over the left breast area. The letters read "SH."

Sparrow's jaw was practically hanging completely off his face. He grabbed it and ran out of the room and into the hall down to Dexter's room. He threw open the door and held up the robe. "They got me a robe! With my initials on it!" He exclaimed.

Dexter happened to be in the middle of dressing for bed, and he was still clad in his underwear getting ready to put on his pajama pants. When Sparrow ran in, Dexter was so surprised he tripped over himself and fell back onto his butt. "Hey! Haven't you ever heard of knocking!?" He yelled, his glasses askew on his face.

Sparrow blushed as Dexter finished pulling on his pants, but he stuck out his arm and helped him off of the floor. "Sorry Dex." Sparrow said sheepishly as Dexter fixed his glasses and gave the boy a look.

"Huh, I guess they did get you a nice robe, I've got one just like it." He looked at the robe and smiled. "No wonder they kept asking me what your favorite color was." Dexter laughed. He knew his parents would go all out for this, whether or not they liked Sparrow. He wasn't surprised at all they were doing all this for him.

The other boy nodded his head. "Yeah! I mean why would they go through all this trouble for me? I never even met them until now." He said, still in shock. Dexter sat on the edge of his bed and patted the midnight blue covers, motioning for Sparrow to sit next to him.

"Wanna know somethin'?" Dexter asked him, rhetorically. "You're the first person I've dated. Ever." He admitted. Sparrow listened intently as Dexter went on."You know, it's kinda weird when you think about it. Daring is destined to marry Apple. Daring and Apple have been 'together since birth practically. But I never really had someone like that. I don't have anyone that I'm supposed to be with, I get to choose whoever I want. And since you're the first person I've ever brought home it's kind of a big deal I guess."

Sparrow wasn't sure how to react to the confession. He didn't say a single word, instead he leaned over and planted a soft kiss on his boyfriend's cheek. His hand wrapped around Dexter's waist and he pulled him closer to his own body. Sparrow held is body close and shared the warmth they held. "You're the first person I've ever dated too." Sparrow admitted in a soft voice. It was true too, he had never been with another person before Dexter came into his life. Sparrow had sworn off dating when he was younger, saying that it was a waste of time because most people were assigned a person to marry. But Dexter changed his mind about that completely.

When he met Dexter, a lot of things changed for him. Sparrow found himself alone too often for his taste before the two met, mostly because he found it hard to make friends. His only friends for most of his life were his bandmates. Dexter worked his way into Sparrow's heart pretty quickly, and within 2 weeks of meeting the two were already flirting with each other and spending large amounts of time together.

Dexter's life was altered, too, by their meeting; he now found that he was comparing himself to his older brother less and less now. He was a lot happier all together, honestly. Dexter knew deep down that he had finally found his prince- his happily ever after.

The two sat up close together in silence for a few minutes, soaking everything in. Dexter leaned over suddenly and kissed Sparrow right on the lips, and it evolved from just a simple peck on the lips into a full-on passionate kiss. They embraced as they rolled across Dexter's giant bed, kissing and giggling and enjoying each other. When the kiss had finally broken apart they looked at each other with smiles in their eyes and on their faces.

"Stay in my room tonight." Dexter said suddenly. It wasn't a question.

"Are you sure I mean your parents said-" Sparrow started doubtfully, but Dexter interrupted him with another barrage of kisses.

"I don't care what they said, I want you to sleep next to me tonight." He said, smiling. Sparrow couldn't reject his demand, and frankly he didn't want to. So he slipped underneath the covers next to his boyfriend and cuddled with him. Dexter turned the lights out and the two lied in perfect silence, sharing their warmth with their bodies underneath the comforter. It seemed to be a long while, before someone spoke again.

"So, I stole your heart, eh?" Sparrow asked, chuckling. "I didn't know you liked me _that_ much.

"Shut up and go to bed." Dexter huffed in the dark, playfully annoyed that Sparrow had brought up the King's dumb joke again. Sparrow laughed again and snuggled up to him more.

It was a shame it was so dark with the lights out; he couldn't see Sparrow's huge smile in the pitch-black shadows.


End file.
